Towers
by FallenDemon05
Summary: Love they said is a mysterious thing. When you love somebody, you became something you could never expect you could ever be. Past is past, they said. Mirajane really wish it’s that easy. Love is something she wish she never felt, especially for Laxus Dreyar.
1. Too late

"It's too late." Mirajane Strauss smiles sadly, eyes are still locked on the eyes of the guy in front of her. "Rather, you messed it up." She adds, with her bittersweet smile and memories that keeps appearing on her mind.

She was about to close the guild, Macarov entrusted her with the simple work for she insisted to do so. The Fairy Tail guild's master is off at Clover Town for another meeting of guild masters at Guild Master's Meeting Building that'll take them 3 days. She still need to update the master on her observation within the guild and any updates of some jobs and Natsu. Everything goes to plan until he came.

It's only been two months since she decided to stop the chase as he tried cutting every connection they have. Well, they're still nakama and he's always welcome in the guild, she just can't handle the pain seeing his face or hearing his voice though. He ran away and left, without any single word... again.

Then came back and telling her things he should've said at the time when she needed him. Stupid boy.

Falling in love is Mirajane's game. She loves falling in love. She believes in happily ever after and believes things happens for a reason, especially this 'happening'. Well known to be a model, barmaid, take-over mage, Mirajane is very popular. Especially to the boys. She loves dating also! Maybe that's the reason why she dated lots of guys, it's just dating. She can be clingy, a cutie, a tease, it's just fun knowing there's someone who'll be there for you. Relationship is like that after all, or so she thought. Until that day came.

Meeting him was something but loving him became her everything. Emotionally attached to a guy who's full of himself and thinks negative all the time, she's more than that. She's Mirajane Strauss. But then, she still fell. Fell in love with Laxus Dreyar.

Out of the sudden, Laxus became her everything. It's him who she thought when she wakes up in the morning, it's him who she thought when she's up in the guild serving, it's him who she thought when she's about to sleep in the evening, it's him who she's waiting, it's him who she's dreaming, it's him, it's him, it's him. No one else could ever compare to Laxus Dreyar. She wants to stop, begging her heart to let it go and find someone else better, he's nothing but trouble. Laxus Dreyar is trouble. His orange eyes that she can't help looking, hair that she think is shining, little smile that makes her falling. He's nothing but trouble, indeed. Love is very mysterious after all. Laxus Dreyar is a total jerk and she, Mirajane Strauss, is stupid enough to fall to someone like... him.

 _It all started when she and her siblings started joining Fairy Tail. She'd always been there at the guild, looking at people, in silent and alone. Elfman and Lisanna, her siblings, had been friends with the kids on the guild. After what happened to them in their hometown, she promised herself to protect them. As their older sister, she'll do her best to be there for them, guild them, and love them. Her leaving them at the guild wasn't her best choice for she thought they'll be happy here, but then, this guild became the reason why she gained new hope. Because of Fairy Tail, her siblings became more happy and... free._

 _The guild is always crowded, lots of people are there all the time. It's no fun doing nothing all alone and just staring at the ceiling of their room, after all. That's kinda the reason why she's there and also to check on her siblings. Heh, she's still not progressing at all. The guild is so loud though._

 _Always at the corner, sitting, staring with her cold gloomy eyes, she still feel alone. Lively became the least of her personality and she don't know what to do yet. The thing is, some blond guy is also the same as her. Laxus, Macarov's grandson, is always alone and a loner. They talked for a bit, fight to be exact. She said that people inside the guild are too loud and annoying, a little comment she didn't expect the blond guy would get irritated. It's true anyway, what's wrong with saying how she feels?_

" _A newbie like you knows nothing, Girly."_

 _How dare he? She might be a newbie but she's pretty strong. She have to protect her siblings after all, Elfman and Lisanna needs her and the members are already training them so that they can take a job soon. Who cares anyway? As long as she can protect her family, she's happy. So, who cares on what she thinks? Tsk, this Laxus Dreyar is getting on her nerves._

 _Mirajane Strauss, who's sitting on a barstool, glares at the young blond man that is sitting next to her. She clicks her tongue and points at the blond._

" _Coming from a guy that looks down on those he considered weak? I really knew nothing. You're really full of yourself, aren't you? Believing you're that strong to-"_

" _Like I said, a newbie like you knows nothing. Know your place, weakling." Eyes close, Laxus Dreyar, who is comfortable sitting, foot on top of the table, crosses his arms and smirks._

" _How dare you?!" She shouts, clenching her hand and ready to punch the guy. How dare he, indeed. Her? Weakling? This Laxus don't know what he's talking about. Arrogant, overbearing, selfish Laxus Dreyar._

" _Shut up, you're too loud." He says calmly. "Learn to manage your temper sometimes," He sighs deeply and open his eyes to look at the mage. "A cute girl like you shouldn't say those stuff, you know."_

Those words of his; unexpected, too rare to be heard from his mouth, yet... she wanted more. But then she realized, maybe it's just a little, but he still do care after all. The guild is their home and Laxus still thinks it is one, he's just not good expressing it. She thinks. Ara, Ara.

That was the first time Laxus Dreyar made her blush, the first time he called her cute also. If it weren't because of that, she, Mirajane Strauss, would never ever fall for Laxus Dreyar. Ever.


	2. Erza and Mirajane

_Doki Doki. Her heartbeats gotten faster. Mirajane Strauss is sick and insane. There's no other answers to that and she need to get healed. Fast. Her heart is beating faster than normal while her face is hot that she can't even explain what's happening on her body, at the moment. Just out of the sudden, she don't know what's happening on her body and it makes her scared that it's going to be lethal and deadly. It's not normal at all! She still needs to get stronger and_ _protect her siblings. Just because her heart feels like it's racing, pounding, flattering, doesn't mean it's gonna be on her way to reach her goal: Protecting what's important to her._

 _But she don't know at all, why is it sudden? Why does she wants to stare at Laxus Dreyar? Non-stop and the wanting of talking to him more. Is it because he's weird and mean? Or because of what he said that can't get out of her mind? She just hope it won't take her too long to get this... sickness away._

 _She's still staring at him though, and she can't understand why she likes his eyes. That deep gray eyes, it's making her feel something she can't explain._

"Let me go, Laxus!" It took Mirajane lots of courage to push him away. No, she's done. Tired. Everyone is right, after all, Laxus Dreyar don't deserve her. Just because he's back once more doesn't mean she's just gonna welcome him with open arms... just like she always does. Every time. Again. No more. Things change.

Coming out unexpectedly is his thing. She made herself get used to it because it's him. He's nothing like the rest. Laxus is very different from the rest. Yet... she loved him for it. She didn't want anything more, she just need him to be there and understand her. Was she wrong with accepting him on the first place? Maybe she is. Now that he's in front of her, telling her pretty lies once more, why does she still wants him back? Deep inside, she really does. Just looking at his gray eyes she felt every kisses they shared, reminisced every promises they made, everything that they did.

Love is something Mirajane Strauss deeply cherish. Love is something Mirajane Strauss wants. It makes her stronger. She learns to forgive and forget. She loves love and that completes her. She loves her family, the guild, Lisanna and Elfman. And even Laxus. But he can't replace all those scars he left, nor erase all those tears she had.

She, no more, could ever change what they did. She wants to bury it on her past and move on her future. What is tiring is when he leaves, she'll be lonely and wishing him to come back then she'll just be there welcoming him once more as if he never broke her. That's tiring, he's... toxic.

She, who became foolish of his so-called love, is one of the reason why she started hating her own way of loving. Never again she'll do it, never again she'll beg, never again she'll cry and think nothing is wrong, never again she'll let him do his own way, never again she'll let him bring her back and put her to pieces then left as if nothing is left that important, never again she'll be that Mirajane Strauss, never again.

 _Erza Scarlet didn't mean no harm, she was only asking a question out of curiosity. Been trying to stop Gray and Natsu with their little duel, what she need after is a slice of strawberry cake to fill her needs. There, near the guildhall's bar, where she's supposed to be ordering what she's been dying to taste, she saw Mirajane Strauss and Laxus Dreyar, staring at each other._

 _"Why are your faces red?" The question came as she walks toward them while looking at her fellow mages innocently. Erza Scarlet didn't mean no harm, it was only out of curiosity and a want of being friends with the new member of the guild. It's been weeks since the siblings came but as far as she knows, the older sister isn't as lively and friendly like the two new members. Mirajane Strauss is very... distance. Laxus and Mirajane though, is a big surprise._

 _Mirajane's body 'stoned' after hearing a voice. She gulps and nervously moves her body to where the voice came from. There's nothing wrong with talking to the Master's grandson, right? Come to think of it, why is her face hot though?! And her body, why is it shaking as if she'd been caught doing something inappropriate? No way! She's sick and insane! How could that happened instantly? Eyeing the blond guy on the corner of her eye, Laxus seems calm and just... nada. He doesn't care at all, it seems. Mirajane's body shaken as she tries to answer the scarlet haired girl that is seems to be the same age as hers. She clenches both of her hand and-_

 _"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Is what Erza heard from the white haired girl and a 'tsk' from the Master's grandson. What is she acting like this all the sudden? She didn't do anything wrong! Not even a bit, she did. So why does it felt like she's hiding something when she only talked to Laxus? What has gotten into her?_

 _Erza though... Erza is more confuse. Mirajane's reaction is strange. Did she, perhaps, said something wrong? Was it a bad timing? Are they fighting? Did she interrupted something? It's true that she knows nothing about the new mage. Since then, she'd already been trying to talk to the girl but failed for something unexpected would happened. It seems like she and Laxus has already been getting along and she hope the two of them will too._

 _"Am I wrong?" Erza asks, looking at the white haired girl._

 _"Wrong? How can you say you're even right?" Pointing her finger on Erza's chest, Mirajane answers the girl._

 _"I didn't said I am right thought," Erza objects. Was it a bad move already? It seems like Mirajane doesn't like how she talks to her._

 _The nerve. The scarlet haired girl sure is annoying. Intruding and talking as if they're close. Well, they're not and they'll never be! She keep her mouth shut as she glares to the girl in front of her._

 _"My apologies, it seems like I interrupted something." Erza says formally, bowing while closing her eyes. Yes, this must be it. Mirajane and Laxus must've been talking about something and she just rudely interrupted them with that question. But thinking of it again, is it wrong to ask?_

 _Mirajane crosses her arms and looks away. Interrupted? What 'interrupted'? Is this girl messing with her? Provoking her because she's talking with the Master's grandson. Unbelievable._

 _"Hah, like you know a lot," She answers back._

 _"In fact, I know nothing at all."_

 _"Better mind your own business then."_

 _"I was just trying to be-"_

 _"Do I look like I care?"_

 _And that got Erza. She, who only wants to be Mirajane Strauss' friend, the new member of the Fairy Tail guild, gained an enemy. Now, Mirajane Strauss doesn't like her. Errr, maybe because of something that she said but she don't get it at all. Was it Laxus?_ _Their argument didn't stop that easily and their new rivalry of everything... began._

Mirajane Strauss is the only woman who he wants to forget but can't. Mirajane Strauss is Laxus Dreyar's temptation and he wants her back.


	3. First break up

Towers 3

"He's been staring at you the whole time." Cana Alberona says, sitting on a table, hands wrap on the barrel of booze that is only for her to drink while looking at the barmaid that is wiping the plates on the guildhall's bar.

It's not like Mirajane didn't notice but she did actually. Since he stepped inside the guild, Mirajane knew it's time to start the act. Remembering the happenings last night, her mind still lingers on the things that she did last night; her accusations and rejections.

No.

She's not coming back.

She don't want to be that person again; that girl that is head over heels to Laxus Dreyar. It wasn't supposed to be her, she's Mirajane Strauss! Laxus Dreyar is supposed be nothing but a guild mate. Nothing more, nothing less. What she did was disgraceful, idiotic and stupidity. How she wish she can turn back the time and stop herself from hitting him or... asking him out. Stupidity.

Or was it?

Not worth to think.

"Let him be," Mirajane answers. Placing the plate that she was wiping on top of the dry plates. Let him be, she don't care. She needs to stop caring, after all. Dealing with Laxus Dreyar is tiring. Very tiring. He's just going to mess with her mind and ruin her, it's better to walk away and forget.

Forget about everything.

" _I'm Mirajane Strauss, an S-class mage and I can even beat Erza. Even you!" Pointing her little hand on the guy in front of her, Mirajane clenches her teeth and glares at him. Hearing him laughing worsen her mood as she takes one step toward the blond, preparing herself to punch him._

" _You? Beating me? You're not even that good, kid." Laxus smiles widely while looking at the takeover mage in front of him, amused._

 _It's been years since they started talking and the scene that Mirajane and Erza did after was a blast. The guild got more messier and well, the fight was awesome, so who wants to stop it? They were surrounded by the people of the guild until the guild master came in and scolded the two girls. The damage was done and the money was gone too. Poor Macarov._

 _Indeed._

 _For the two of them, Laxus and Mirajane, they became 'not-so-friends-at-all', as what Mira thinks. He'd been getting on her nerves every time they talk, he keeps competing with her and she don't like it even a bit._

"Mira-nee, Laxus said he wants to talk to you."

Mirajane move her head to where the voice came from and sighs deeply.

"Lisanna-"

When Kinana or her are not around, Lisanna would come and offer herself to help them serving in the guild. Lisanna and Elfman would usually go on a job together when they have time so she'll mostly be left alone in their apartment with-

Shaking her head, Mirajane gives Lisanna a little smile. "Let him be." She continues, lowering her head and focus on wiping the wet plates.

Cana and Lisanna looks at each other as Cana shrugs her shoulders and drink her booze while Lisanna walks off to serve the guild's customers. Surely, Lisanna is going back to where the Raijinshuu and Laxus are sitting at and inform the dragon slayer of what the barmaid told her. Knowing Mirajane and Laxus, they'll just going to play their cat and mouse game again. Their relationship is complicated and mess up, why would Mirajane even want that?

Opening her other eye to look at the barmaid, barrel on the table once more, Cana shakes her head and opens her mouth and-

"I know what you're going to say Cana, I don't want to talk about it." Mirajane cuts her, still working with wiping the plates.

"Good way of ruining my fun, Mira."

"Good way of ruining my mood, Cana." She answers as she looks at the mage. "Not letting you though,"

"Tch, too bad. Some guy would want to see you on that side though," With that sentence, Cana shrugs as she smiles slyly. Staring at Mirajane fully, she smiles widely knowing she just gained Mirajane Strauss' attention. Of course, she knows Mirajane's weakness, after all.

Why would Mirajane want that kind of relationship, you ask? Because he's Laxus Dreyar.

No one can ever compete Laxus Dreyar.

Especially on Mirajane Strauss' heart.

" _Quit slacking around, Natsu, Erza will be back any minute!"_

 _There was a good fight. Natsu and Gray were having a duel and they've been, once more, caught by Erza. They were outside of the guild, most of the people were resting after the event last day's Harvest Festival. Planning for a walk to ease the boredom, they roam around the city to find something interesting and ended up stopping in front of the guild as the two, Natsu and Gray, started to argue over stupid stuff. Again._

 _She can still hear Lisanna's voice scolding Natsu while she, Cana, walks inside the guild and looks around. Like what they thought, it's empty and... open? Macarov might be inside and some of the members._

" _No one?"_

 _Looking around, Cana takes another step toward the table near the wall, eyes are on her target table to play with her cards. She shrugs and takes another step, she gives herself a victorious smile and sits on the chair, she was about to get her cards until the voice came out._

" _W-what do you mean?"_

" _You heard me."_

" _That's it? After all the things that we've been through, that's it?!"_

' _Mirajane?' Cana thought as her attention focused on the voice at the second floor of the building. Standing up, she walks near the stairs, eavesdropping on the conversation at the top._

" _You can't be serious, Laxus! You have got to be kidding me!"_

" _Do you want me to repeat what I said?"_

" _I can't believe you, I thought we- that we-"_

" _Well, I don't."_

" _LAXUS!" Mirajane slams her hand on the table between her and Laxus, cannot believe in what he's doing._

 _Arms crossing, Laxus calmly stares on Mirajane's eyes without any emotions but filled with coldness. Mirajane would normally ignore it, ignore what he's trying to do and it has been too fast for the both of them._

 _Or for him._

 _She's been happy though, very contented with what they have. Mirajane couldn't ask for more and accept Laxus for who he is. Things are, sadly, not the same for the blond._

" _Woman, shut up."_

" _What is your problem?"_

" _Nothing."_

" _You breaking up with me is nothing? Laxus, you know I-"_

" _Kid, shut up."_

" _STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD!"_

" _Then stop acting like one."_

" _How dare you?"_

" _Tch, you're annoying."_

" _And you're a jerk!"_

" _Should've knew that before dating me, Mirajane."_

 _Eyes wide open, Cana's eyes are still locked at the second floor's stairs. Mirajane and Laxus are dating? WERE! She couldn't believe it, why would Mirajane even date Laxus?_

" _Yeah, good way to fuck it up, Laxus Dreyar."_

" _Been a pleasure, Mira." The guy answers and laughs loudly._

 _The clicking of shoes alerted Cana as she hurriedly hide at the back of the stairs of the guild's. She can see Laxus walking down the stairs calmly, hands on his pockets. That guy? Laxus Dreyar? Mirajane chose that guy? Cana follows his every move until he got out of the guild, she, then, got alerted by the loud stomping and yelling of the takeover mage at the second floor of the guildhall._

" _I cannot believe him! That ignorant, no good, jerk. How dare him- OW!"_

 _A loud thump was heard as she looks up and walk to check on Mirajane. Taking a deep breath, she slowly walk on the stairs and finds the girl on the floor, chairs laying down on the floor. She must've kicked them and hurt herself._

" _Mira?" She says, looking at the white-haired S-class mage._

" _What are you doing here?! You're not an S-class mage."_

 _Freezing on her position, she looks at the takeover mage with her bored eyes. That's her problem? Didn't she just got dumped minutes ago? Mirajane is so weird._

" _Is that even more important than what I just heard?" Cana says, teasing the takeover mage. She forms a smirk while locking her eyes on the girl in front of her and as far as she can see, that alerted the other girl._

" _How much did you hear?!"_

" _Why do you care?"_

" _CANA!" Mirajane grits her teeth and clenches her fists. Laxus is just a dumbass boy who only thinks about himself, never again she'll fall for that trick. He'll see, she's gonna change and find someone better, he'll be jealous and will beg to come back but no, she's not gonna say yes to that. No more Laxus Dreyar. He'll see, he's gonna regret dumping her in the first place._

" _What? I didn't even-" Cana was cut by Mirajane's glare. She takes a step back and laughs nervously. Looking away, she coughs a little and opens her mouth to speak. Mirajane is scary, really. "Uh, nothing much. Just Laxus breaking up with you."_

 _Mirajane freezes for a second."Tch, whatever. S'not like I care," Mirajane says and rolls her eyes as she stands up and walks toward the stairs._

" _Oh, you don't?"_

" _Not. A. Bit."_

 _Mirajane stumbles and yelps. Cana, who's watching her, grins. For a strong woman like Mirajane, she's sure is an obvious girl that is obviously affected of what happened a while ago._

" _You good?"_

" _Perfect!" Mirajane answered as she stands up to take a step on the stairs, slowly._

" _No hard feelings?"_

" _Not even a bit."_

" _Wanna talk about it?"_

" _Duh."_

" _Pretty sure?"_

" _Cana, seriously?" Looking at her back, Mirajane looks at Cana, who's hands are crossed and still with her annoying grin._

" _Jeez, girl, just checking."_

" _Whatever."_

 _Cana watches as Mirajane run and leave the guildhall. She smiles a bit and shakes her head._

" _Liar."_

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _This story will mostly be filled with Miraxus' past so mep, hope you're still enjoying it._**


End file.
